German Patent Application No. 42 21 185 describes a fuel injection valve in which the valve seat body is manufactured using a cutting process. The valve seat body must be subjected to a fine machining operation after the preliminary cutting operation in order to achieve the accuracy that is required for the sealing function in interacting with a spherical valve closing body. A perforated disk manufactured separately is sealingly attached to the valve seat body by welding. Welding has the disadvantage that the heat effect may result in undesirable deformation. The conventional two-part combination of the valve seat body and perforated disk entails high labor costs both in manufacturing the valve seat body and the perforated disk and in mounting these parts on a valve seat carrier of the fuel injection valve. The relatively high processing cost and the relatively high material costs together result in a relatively high manufacturing cost.